What came next
by Paladin777
Summary: Ulrich needs a push to finally talk to Yumi. Some of it from unexpected places... Meanwhile, Yumi stresses about the reasons she told Ulrich they had to be "just friends" in the first place. UlrichxYumi, Minor Aelitaxjeremy


Code Lyoko

Disclaimer, I do not own Code Lyoko or any affiliates.

_This story starts a couple weeks after 'Echoes'. UlrichYumi, slight JeremyAelita. Assumes you've seen the whole episode. _

**POV Ulrich**

I felt weird. Happy, relieved, but definitely weird. It's been two years since we found the supercomputer and since then my life completely revolved around it, towers, and stopping XANA... and now all that is gone,

well, almost all of it. There was now a small pink haired girl by the name of Aelita here now helping me catch up on my math homework while Jeremy helped Odd with his physics in the library. I felt bad for Odd, Aelita it was a much better tutor…. I'd risked my life more times than I can count trying to set her free, we all had. Now it was accomplished, XANA was defeated, and we had a new friend that was like a sister. We had succeeded in our goal.

Still weird.

Through all the weirdness, there was one not-so-weird concern that remained. My conversation with Yumi just before the last Return to the Past. "There will be plenty of good times, even without Lyoko."

"Promise."

"I swear.."

The trouble was that our relationship stayed almost exactly the same. That wasn't what I wanted.

Aelita flicked my ear.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"You were daydreaming. Were you getting a little nostalgic, or were you thinking more about someone tall dark and pretty... that I will ask kick your butt if you don't focus!" She said with wink and a grin.

I reconsidered Aelita being the better tutor...

"I'm just having a hard time concentrating."

"If you're not going to tell me, then I'll just assume it's the Tall, dark, and pretty then! In the meantime, I think it's time to get back to these equations!" Not once loosing that smile.

Odd chimed in, "Yeah! You too just need to get it together and get together already"

"It's not that simple..." I scowled at the young Casanova, as if he'd know about this kind of turmoil.

"Actually, I think he's right" said the pinkette.

Frustrated, I snapped "well maybe you and Jeremy should get together already then! I'm getting tired of people telling me what to do and who to do it with!"

Jeremy and Aelita looked at each other and blushed. It was rather sickeningly adorable.

"Stern! Be quiet and do your homework! This is a library!" Bellowed Jim from his desk.

"I'm sorry" whispered Aelita "in any case, Jeremy and I are happy as we are, and we are very comfortable when we're with each other. Can you say the same?"

"How did you get to where you're so comfortable, and do you know how I could get that way with Yumi?"

"Just by spending time together, just the two of us. I'm not sure you realize this, but whenever Jeremy was working on the materialization program, we were together. That was a lot of hours spent together. Sometimes we'd talk, other times we'd just enjoy knowing the other was there." Aelita smiled wistfully, and Jeremy must have heard because he started blushing. "All we really want is for you to be happy, though If you want, we'll drop the subject, I can't speak for Odd though."

"I can speak for myself, thanks!"

We both looked over to see him chuckling while rubbing the back of his head with his usual cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Ok, thanks. I won't hold Odd's comments against you either." But her words made sense. I couldn't even imagine the untold hours and sleepless nights that Jeremy spent at his computer with Aelita before she came to earth.

We went back to studying, or trying to. I think Yumi was in Italian class right now...

**POV Yumi **

Normally I rather liked Italian class, but today I just couldn't concentrate on anything the teacher had to say. I glanced at William two rows in front of me. He hadn't tried to hit on me since my 'lost cause' comment just before we shut down the supercomputer. It was a welcome change as his advances, while flattering at the start, had really started to get irritating. I never actually liked him like that. But since then, he had started becoming more distant. Last week he even stopped sitting next to me in class. Him not flirting anymore was welcome, but this was worrisome. I wondered if he felt guilty for what happened while he was under XANA's control.

Sighing I really need to think of something else, and almost as if on cue, a certain brown haired 'friend' came to mind.

"Ulrich" I whispered under my breath.

"Did you say something?" Asked my deskmate for today, I think her name was Mandy or something. I didn't really care.

"No, it's nothing" I whispered back to her.

Thinking back to the moment we shared before our last Return to the Past. Jeremy's timing wasn't the worst, but it certainly would have been nice for a few more minutes to maybe iron things out with where Ulrich and I were going to stand while we were already having a moment.

"Ugh!" I grunted our loud. Our life was supposed to be less complicated after shutting down the supercomputer, but it looks like it's just frustrating in a different way!

"Miss Ishiyama! Do you have something you'd like to share with the class?!"

"No ma'am..."

**POV Ulrich**

When I left the library after study hall I told the others that I wanted some time myself to think.

"Hey Ulrich, wait up!"

William? I hadn't seen much of him since we shut down the supercomputer, and I definitely wasn't in the mood to talk to him now. For some reason he was running to catch up.

"Hey, can we talk for a bit in private?"

"I guess." Let's just get this over with.

We headed towards the park near the entrance to the sewer where we hoped we would get some privacy.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

He held his hands up as if in surrender. "Well first I just want to let you know that I come in peace, ok."

"Ok" whatever.

"I saw you and Yumi right before the Last return to the past. It looked like something was happening between you too. Are guys together now then?"

What!? Why is this guy asking me this! "No, why!? Are you just making sure she's available before you make a move!?" I growled!

"Hey! No need to get upset!" He held up his hands again "I told you I came in peace!" He gave me a moment to calm down, then he took a deep breath as though he was about to do something really hard.

It looked like he finally steeled himself enough and said "I think you should ask Yumi out."

WHAT! Where did this come from! My eyes almost shot out of their sockets! "I've heard that from a lot of people lately, but you're the last person I ever expected to hear that from! Why are you telling me this!?"

"I've been thinking a lot these last couple of weeks and there's a few reasons really. The first of which is that I still really care for Yumi."

"Ok, I don't get it, how does one lead to the other?"

"I care, so I want her to be happy. Anymore I'm sure she never really liked me like that, so I can't do it, but maybe I can light a fire under the one person who can." He explained.

I eyed him suspiciously.

"That would be you." He said with some snark.

"Ok, let's pretend that I believe you. Would that make YOU happy!?"

"Happy, no. But if she's happy I could probably be satisfied. I could live with that. I told you once that in the race for Yumi that I wasn't in first place, but the truth is I don't place at all. It has always been a race of one."

I was still skeptical, and I didn't try to hide it. "Well alright, any other reasons?"

"Actually, there is." He suddenly looked very interested in the tree next to him. "I can't look at her anymore, at all."

I looked at him confused "Why?"

"Every time I do, I see myself cutting her in half on Lyoko."

"But I thought you didn't remember anything from your possession?"

"Not while I'm awake, but my dreams, no, my nightmares are a different story."

Ok, now I actually felt bad for the guy and decided I should try being nicer. "Do you see it when you look at me or any of the others?"

"Yeah. That's why after this I need to stay away from anything related to XANA. I just wanted to do this one last thing to try to make Yumi happy."

It almost looked like he might start crying. Now I felt really bad. He suddenly choked down whatever tears might have come up, looked at me with renewed intensity and asked "So, do you like Yumi?"

"Umm."

"It's a simple yes or no question!" he barked.

"Well yes." I said slightly taken aback by his sudden aggression.

"Do you LOVE Yumi!?"

"Yes!"

"Then say it! Admit it out loud!"

His forcefulness was starting to get him on my nerves again so before I even thought about it I heard myself yell "Yes! I LOVE YUMI!"

There it was. I finally said it. I was a little embarrassed at how loud I shouted it, but it felt really good to say it aloud.

Then the intensity was gone, replacing it was a look of acceptance. "Then tell that to her."

"It's not that simple"

The fire started to come back to his eyes, "yes it is! You love her so tell her! It's that simple!"

He had a point. "Ok fine. It's simple, but not easy."

"Easy!" He snorted, "Do you think it's easy for me to tell you to go after the girl I've been pining for all year! HELL NO!"

I was speechless for a minute. When I finally got my words back I said, "Alright fine, you've made your point."

"Good. After I go, I can't be around you guys anymore. Could you let the others know? I promise I'm not going to do anything stupid, I just need some distance and normalcy. But could you leave the part about the dreams out?"

"Ok I will."

He turned to go. "Hey William!" He turned back to look at me. "Thanks."

He smiled, it didn't look like he was actually happy though. Then he turned away and left.

Well, I got two opinions now about how to approach this. Aelita's and Williams. Time alone together, and just going for it. I thought about it for a bit, and decided a bit of both might be best. I got out my phone and called Yumi.

**POV Yumi **

The bell signaling the end of class finally rang. I packed up my stuff and glanced up to where William had been sitting but he had already started bolting for the door. I wondered where he was going in such a hurry, so I followed him at a distance. It looked like he was calling and trying to catch up with... Ulrich?

Ulrich looked kind of annoyed, but they ended up heading to the woods together towards for some reason. Maybe they were headed to the factory for some reason? Ok, now I have to follow and make sure they don't do something stupid like try to turn the supercomputer back on, or even just start fighting.

They made it to near the entrance to the sewer. 'I knew it! But why are they going to the factory!' I was about to walk out and ask what they were doing, but then they never went down and just started talking. It wasn't very loud though, and I was trying to keep my distance so I didn't hear much at first.

It looked like Ulrich really didn't like something that William said for a second, but it actually looked like William was intent on keeping the peace.

"WHAT!" Ulrich exclaimed, I couldn't hear the rest, but he didn't really look angry, just very, very surprised.

They talked for a little while more until William started to look really sad for a moment. Then his expression hardened so suddenly that I almost jumped. He said my name and a few other things, and i then started listening harder. Then he started talking louder, both of them getting agitated.

"It's a simple yes or no question"

"Well yes"

"Do you LOVE Yumi?" William almost shouted, hands balled into fists. I gasped and unconsciously held my breath and time seemed to slow down before Ulrich's answer was delivered with no hesitation. He shouted "yes!"

I dropped my held breath and my heart pounded in my chest as I couldn't stop staring, while my breathing started to get shaky.

"Then say it! Admit it out loud!"

I now knew I shouldn't have been listening but I could not tear myself away.

"Yes, I LOVE YUMI!"

And there it was. He finally said it. I don't know if he's ever said it out loud before or if it was the first time, but he said it. In front of me. And in front of William for that matter, who was just standing there with a strange look of both sadness and contentment on his face. I felt weak at the knees. I didn't know exactly what was going on here, but I knew I wasn't supposed to have heard it. I left as quickly and as quietly as I could on legs that felt like jelly.

Leaving the woods, I went to go see if I could find Aelita. I'm not sure I could tell her the whole thing, but I was pretty sure that she was the only one I could talk to at all about this. Then the phone rang. When I saw it was Ulrich, my heart probably leapt and sank a dozen times in an instant before I answered it as calmly as I could.

"H-Hello?"

"H-Hi Yumi" he sounded as nervous as I was. "I-I was wondering if you wanted to go get lunch in town this weekend."

My jaw about hit the floor, was he actually going to do what I thought he was going to! I vaguely heard myself say "yeah, that sounds great."

"Ok, how about I meet you Saturday at your parents' place around 12"

"Sure thing."

He hung up. I needed to find Aelita. I wasn't sure about talking about the woods, but the invite was definitely a topic worth mentioning!

**POV Ulrich **

I did it! I finally asked Yumi to go out on a date. Well, sort of. Today was Wednesday so I had a few days to prepare everything I was going to say on Saturday.

I opened the door to my dorm room and saw Odd there playing some game. "Hey Odd" I greeted cheerfully.

"Hmm, well someone's in a good mood, what's going on?"

I laid down on my bed "Oh nothing."

"Nothing, you look like the cat that got the canary!"

"Well, I talked to William earlier."

"That doesn't sound too happy..."

"He said he needed some distance from anyone and anything Lyoko related too."

"Oooohhhhh, that mean your competition is gone!? That is good news!"

"He's not competition. besides Yumi and I are going to lunch in town on Saturday."

"Hey, that sounds like a great time to..."

"I've already decided to tell her how I feel so you don't have to bug me about it!" Good mood or not, Odd's pestering was annoying.

He jolted uptight and looked at me, "That's awesome! It's about time!" He suddenly got really serious which with Odd is always unsettling. "But could I offer you one word of advice?"

"Umm... ok..."

"Back when she told you that all you could be was 'just friends, that's all,' do you remember why?"

"Yeah, she said it's because we were going in circles."

"Well, you're gonna need to make sure she knows that this time it's not going to be like that. You've got to go public this time and anyone that might try to make her jealous *cough*Sissi*cough* needs to know. Especially since she's been starting to hang out with us lately!"

I thought for a minute. "You know Odd, sometimes you really surprise me."

"You know I'm just full of surprises!" He said as that cheese grin split his face.

I rolled my eyes, but he really did have a point. Looks like I still had a lot to think about.

**POV Yumi **

"He what!" The pinkette squealed and jumped up off her bed. She looked like she was about to take off she looked so excited. "Isn't this is the first time he's ever asked to hang out with just the two of you?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Do you know what this probably means!?"

"Yes, I do." More than you know.

"Oh this is so exciting!"

"Yes, yes it is." And nerve-wracking

"Why. Aren't. You. More. Excited!"

I sighed. "I'm just worried that things will go back to the way they were when we were just going around in circles. Sissi'd do something nice and then he'd be nice back and I'd get jealous, William would flirt with me and then he'd get jealous, then in our jealousy we'd do something to make the other one more jealous. It was maddening!"

"Oh, come on! Wasn't that a long time ago?"

"Well, Yeah..."

"And you just admitted you were both guilty of it?"

I groaned, "yeah…"

"Firstly, maybe things have changed. Secondly, you're going to need to break that cycle too. It's not all on Ulrich"

"I guess you're right."

Aelita crosses her arms. "Don't you want this? It seems like everyone knows how you two feel about each other but you're both too afraid admit it to each other!"

Ok, that crossed a line. "Like you're one to talk! By that logic, you and Jeremy should have hooked up before you even came to earth!" But I think I might have crossed one as well... oops. "Aelita, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It's like I've told Odd and Ulrich before. Jeremy and I are happy with where we stand right now." Even as she said that, I wasn't sure she meant it fully. I'll bet they didn't notice, and for all his genius, I'd guarantee that Jeremy wouldn't have. I dropped it for now but made a mental note to bring it up later.

"Well anyway, you're right. I do want this, I'm guess I'm just afraid of the games starting over again. I just know I don't want to have to deal with that again." I flopped down on the bed.

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try."

I sighed again, "that's true, but I also don't want to ruin a great friendship if it doesn't work out. Despite everything, I do consider him to be one of my two best friends."

"Well, what kind of best friends don't share how their feeling with each other? Besides, if you consider him your best friend then your friendship should able to survive it again if needed."

I hate arguing with a near-genius who happens to also be quite perceptive. "I guess you're right. I already agreed to go, so I guess we'll see what happens."

**POV Ulrich**

Late Saturday morning I was walking to Yumi's to meet her as promised. I'd picked up a rose on the way and I was so nervous I couldn't help but wonder if it was good idea or not. I'd spent the last few days thinking about everything I wanted to say and every way I thought Yumi might respond. A few times when all of us had hung around the school like around the vending machine or at lunch and I couldn't help but flash her a smile. Once we had played foosball in the rec room and had a really good time. More than once I had caught her staring at me which allowed both of us to score a few points that we probably shouldn't have made.

Yesterday at lunch Sissi sat with us at lunch and tried flirting with me. I knew Yumi had to be watching, but I politely, but firmly rejected her advances. When I glanced at Odd he had given me a knowing wink and a nod. You know, sometimes he's really insightful and I was especially glad for it this time. I also glanced at Yumi and she was definitely paying close attention.

Before I knew it, I was at Yumi's house. I knocked on the door with the rose behind my back in case someone else answered.

Hiroki answered the door. He saw Ulrich, turned around and yelled, "Yumi, your boyfriend's here!"

I smiled a little and though 'not yet, but hopefully real soon.'

I saw her climbing down the stairs. She wasn't wearing anything special, but she was beautiful.

**POV Yumi **

I was nervously running a brush through my hair, though it really didn't need it at all when I heard Hiroki shout, "Yumi, your boyfriend's here!"

I got up and shouted back "he's not my boyfriend!" Ask me later and that might change, we'll see. I couldn't afford to get my hopes up too high. I knew how he felt about me, and how I felt about him, but things needed to be different than they were before.

As I came down the stairs and saw him standing there I couldn't help a smile creep to my lips, he was smiling too. Good grief that gorgeous smile had haunted my dreams forever. "Hi Ulrich!" Yep, despite trying to avoid getting my hopes to high, I couldn't help but be really excited.

"Hi Yumi!" When I got to the door, he held the rose out to me. It was really sweet, and my heart fluttered again.

"I'll go put this in some water, be right back"

When I got back he asked "Ready to go?"

As ready as I'll ever be. "Sure where did you have in mind?"

"Mel's cafe down the road, have you been there before?"

"No I haven't"

"It's about 10 minutes walk. It's nothing fancy, but they've got good food and there normally isn't much of a wait."

"Have fun you two!" Shouted my mom from the house.

"Have fun on your DAAAAAATE!" Shouted Hiroki. I just shook my head and ignored it.

I shut the door and we headed out.

The walk was pleasant, but uneventful, and we just made small talk. He started telling me about some guys that have been finding old armed combat manuals from the renaissance and Middle Ages that was actually really interesting. He spoke of some of the old masters that he'd been looking up in his spare time like 'Ringeck,' 'Meyer' and 'Fiore.'

Soon enough though we were at the cafe.

We sat down at a round table for four across each other and placed our orders.

"Yumi, we need to talk."

Uh oh, here it comes. I felt my pulse race as I braced myself for what I thought was coming. "O-Ok, about what?" Not very calmly.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I've been thinking a lot lately, and with XANA gone and everything back to normal, I want to be more than friends. I've got a lot more to say too, so please hear me out.

My heart felt like a bass drum. "Ok"

"First off, I like you, I like you a lot, and always have since sparring that first day"

"If I recall, you were a jerk after that first match!" Said with a smile. Trying to lighten the mood a little... not working.

Without missing a beat he replied with a smile "I meant the second match. Anyway, I've also been thinking about why you said we couldn't be more than friends in the first place as well."

Ok, this is unexpected…

"You were right, we were just going around in circles, neither together, nor apart, just sort of a half-way couple."

I remembered that well, it was maddening. I was surprised he brought it up.

He took a deep breath before speaking "What I want, as long as you want it too, is to be together with you, officially and exclusively. I want you to be my girlfriend, and I want to be your boyfriend. I don't want to 'not say anything to anyone' either, anymore I think that was a bad idea in the first place. I want it to be common knowledge that if someone messes with one of us they'll have to deal with the other. you won't have to get jealous over me if sometimes I decide to be nice to Sissi or even Emily because I would promise to be yours and yours alone. I wouldn't get jealous over you either because in these last couple of years I've learned that I can trust you completely, and if you say that I have nothing to worry about I will believe you. I love you Yumi, and I don't want to be without you anymore."

I was speechless, my mouth hung open slightly, and I knew my eyes were watering. He had seen through and addressed every fear I'd had until there was no reasons left to fight it, and my walls were crumbling fast. I was finally able to admit to myself, and to him, "I love you too Ulrich. Yes, I will be yours.

He slid over to sit next to me and held my hand in his, fingers intertwining, cupped my cheek in his hand and kissed me. It was quick, but sweet and perfect and everything I could have ever hoped it to be. I couldn't have been happier, and he looked the same.

One thing I wondered about though. "So, you when DO we tell the others?"

"How about breakfast Monday morning? I think we should be together when we break the news. Odd knows where we are so he might be able to drag it out of me though... sorry in advance"

I laughed "That's ok, Aelita knows too! I talked to her after you asked me to lunch."

"Yeah, but you don't share a room with Aelita!" We both laughed.

Shortly after, our meal came and we just talked and enjoyed each other's company.

We got back to my house, I asked my mom if Ulrich could stay for a while and watch a movie or something and she agreed.

"Hey sis, have a good time with your boyfriend!?" Asked Hiroki.

After I got the movie set up, I just turned to him and say "As a matter of fact, I did!" Just before sitting on the couch next to Ulrich and taking his hand in mine. Hiroki's eyes got wide, then he ran out of the room embarrassed. Paybacks are fun!

**POV Ulrich**

I left Yumi's place in time to make curfew, and thankfully didn't run into anyone before making it to my dorm-room. Later that night though Odd started pestering me.

"So... did you kiss her?"

I said nothing.

"Hey good buddy, how'd it go?"

"I'm not talking about it now." I told him flatly.

"Hey, come on, just tell me if it was good or not!"

"Ok, 'if it was good or not'". He was not amused...

"Fine, be that way!"

He must have caught me smiling or something because something tipped him off to my wonderful mood and his eyes got wide "it DID go well! Way to go!"

"Yes, it went well. Now go to sleep! I'll tell you about it later."

After that minor admission, he seemed satisfied enough to let it go and didn't even pester me at all on Sunday. He even caught me on the phone with Yumi and didn't say a word, just gave me an 'I know what going on' look. I was still impressed at his silence.

Monday morning came around and Odd and I headed to the cafeteria and got our food. We were there before the rest of the group so I made sure we were at a table that would seat 6. I sat at one of the long edges and told odd leave the seat across from me empty. I still had something to take care of...

**POV Yumi**

Monday morning I headed to the cafeteria to get some breakfast and to meet up with Ulrich and the rest. After grabbing my food, noticed that he hadn't seen me yet and there was an open seat next to him, presumably mine. Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita were also with him. Suddenly, I got a wicked idea. If we were going to make this public than I might as well be public!

Walking up behind Ulrich I put my tray on the table and kissed him on his cheek and said "morning dear!"

Aelita's squealed "it's about time!" Jeremy's eyes got really wide, and Odd shiver both fists in the air and yelled "Woo Hoo!"

Ulrich turned roughly the color of a ripe tomato and said "morning" Back. I could also feel my cheeks getting flushed too, but could definitely get used to being openly affectionate. I sat down and enjoyed the congratulations of our friends and the company of my new boyfriend when I saw someone walking over who i wasn't particularly happy to see... Sissi.

She walked up the the table and leaned over to Ulrich and started saying "what's going on over here Ulrich de..." until Ulrich held up his hand for her to stop.

He looked her directly in her eye and said "Sissi go ahead and sit down for a minute. I have something to tell you, and I promise I'm going to be as nice as I can about it." He gestured to the seat in front of him.

She looked confused, and the rest of us were curious as to how this was going to go.

He then took my hand in his with fingers intertwined, which made me smile and blush slightly still, and made Sissi's face grow into an expression of shock and disbelief.

Ulrich continued "Yumi and I are officially together. You are welcome to this table as a friend, but could you please stop trying to flirt with me?"

Sissi just sat there kinda dumbstruck.

Ulrich continued, "I think you knew this was eventually going to happen, and that you and I were never going to be more than just a dream. I think you're too smart to have ever really believed otherwise."

It looked like Sissi got over her shock somewhat and meekly said "ok." Afterwards she excused herself, got up quickly, and left.

Meanwhile I decided to let myself get happily lost in Ulrich's beautiful brown eyes.

A/N. The idea of this story came from the advice that I would give to Ulrich were he to talk to me about Yumi. However since I don't really do self inserts I split the advice between the characters that would most likely give it. I figured William might actually make a decent stand in for his bit of advice without it being too OOC character for him. After all, he kinda did it before in season 2 (don't remember the episode). Giving him the nightmares allowed for this story outcome much easier while allowing him to save face as I really don't think he was a bad person at all. Kind of made him a tragic hero really.

To those of you who think that Sissi was snubbed in the end please know that I actually really like Sissi as a character who has more than enough redeeming qualities to offset how obnoxious she can be. Trust me, it's not a snub, but a setup.

Please rate and review, but this is the first work of writing I've ever done for enjoyment and wasn't just an assignment (I dropped out of college in 06' so you do the math). Harsh criticism is welcome, flames are not.


End file.
